Taube Ohren, stummer Mund
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: „Du!", schreit sie wieder, spuckt dabei ein wenig. Du zuckst zurück, ekelst dich, kannst aber nicht anders, als fasziniert von ihrem blitzenden schwarzen Blick zu sein. So kennst du Cho Chang wirklich nicht. Du kennst sie eigentlich nur als Heulsuse, als Männerschwarm, der gern auf romantisch und zuckersüß macht und als Konkurrentin. Cho/Ginny angedeuteter FEMMESLASH


_Beitrag zum WAISENHAUS Projekt (daswaisenhaus . livejournal . com)_

_[#_0009] Ginny x Cho | You fill yourself with the fire of innocence_

**Taube Ohren, stummer Mund**

„Du!", kreischt Cho Chang, als sie sich wieder aufgerichtet und sich den Mund abgewischt hat. Sie deutet zitternd auf die Person, die erleichtert Chos langen Haare auf Chos Rücken fallen lässt - sie deutet auf dich.

Du wünschtest, du wärst taub, denn Cho kann ganz schön laut kreischen und du wünschtest, du könntest nichts riechen, denn obwohl sie sonst himmlisch riecht, stinkt sie gerade einfach nur.

„Du denkst, du bist so toll und unschuldig! Du denkst, du bist gut genug für ihn und zwar nur du! Du füllst dich selbst mit dem Feuer der Unschuld, dieser Unschuld, die außer dir niemand hat. Die man verliert, wenn man sich biegt, Beine öffnet und sich verdreht und versucht, versucht...-"

Cho verliert für einen kleinen Moment all ihre so schön angelegten Worte. Ihr Blick wird kurz trüb. Whisky, Wein und Wodka zeigen erneut ihre Wirkung, doch schwankt sie dieses Mal nur. Aber dann findet eine Farbe und eine Berührung ihren Weg durch Chos getrübte Gedanken und durchbricht die Verwirrung . Rot. Feuerrot. Und deine stützende Hand an ihrem Arm. Innerlich fluchst du leise darüber, dass du sie zurück bringen musst, nachdem sie sich betrunken hat. Aber so ist es dir lieber, als wenn Harry es täte.

„Du!", schreit sie wieder, spuckt dabei ein wenig und versucht sich von dir los zu machen. Du zuckst zurück, ekelst dich, kannst aber nicht anders, als fasziniert von ihrem blitzenden schwarzen Blick zu sein. So kennst du Cho Chang wirklich nicht. Du kennst sie eigentlich nur als Heulsuse, als Männerschwarm, der gern auf romantisch und zuckersüß macht, als Jammerlappen und als Konkurrentin.

„Nur weil ich nicht so rein bin und nicht das kann, was du kannst, kannst du nicht... kannst du nicht... "

Verräterische Tränen schleichen sich in Chos Augen. Du verstehst sie nicht, willst denken, dass es noch immer um Harry und den Kuss von vorhin geht. Vielleicht willst du sie nicht verstehen, weil du tief in dir merkst, dass sich was in dir verändert hat. Noch gelingt es dir, diese Veränderung zu verdrängen. Aber der Anblick von Chos feuchten Augen macht etwas mit dir, das dir nicht gefällt. Du schaust weg.

„Du hast so reine Haut. Und so lange Beine. Und deine Haare." Cho will durch deine Haare streichen, aber du schüttelst deinen Kopf und setzt den Blick auf, dem normalerweise dein Flederwichtfluch folgt.

Sie stockt in ihrer Bewegung und fährt stattdessen fort zu reden: „Und du bist besser als ich, kannst es besser. Merlin, du siehst so schön aus, wenn du fliegst. Und er will bestimmt dich. Kannst du nicht verstehen, wie ich mich fühle? Warum siehst du mich nicht? Du siehst immer nur ihn", sagte Cho, endlich leiser, dafür aber in jammernder Tonlage.

Nun schweigt Cho und auch du schweigst. Du verstehst diese Frau wirklich nicht. Weil du ihr nicht zuhörst und nicht mit ihr sprichst. Du willst nicht.

„Bist du wirklich unschuldig?", murmelt Cho undeutlich. „Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich dich liebe."

Du willst nicht verstehen. Du redest dir ein, dass sie von Harry spricht, dass sie nur im Suff redet und selbst nicht weiß, was sie da sagt. Und auch als sie es später wiederholen wird, wirst du sie nie verstehen wollen. Ihr Worte treffen auf taube Ohren. Taube Ohren, stummer Mund.

Aber du siehst. Du siehst, dass Cho müde ist. Sie ist müde vom Leben, das siehst du. Heute bringst du sie ins Bett, willst, dass sie schläft, den Schlaf der Unschuldigen. Denn wirklich unschuldig, denkst du, ist nur sie.

Vielleicht hast du doch ein kleines bisschen zugehört und geantwortet, indem du da geblieben bist, und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, verstehst du sie ja doch.


End file.
